Udinen
Udinen był władcą Wielkiego Cesarstwa Aceranii i Aceranianinem Ognia. Historia Udinen przez wiele tysięcy lat rządził Aceranią i starał się dbać o dobro swojej rasy. Inwazja Skakdi Wielkie Cesarstwo Poniżej znajdują się spoilery z opowiadania Przeddzień Upadku! Po wygranej bitwie ze Skakdi Udinen zaczął powiększać swoje wpływy na wyspie. W końcu został cesarzem Aceranii. Po objęciu władzy zawiązał sojusz z grupą Mrocznych Łowców dowodzonych przez Savanta. Naukowiec stworzył dla cesarza wiele maszyn, które umożliwiały mu utrzymanie idealnego porządku na wyspie. Rządy Udinena nie spodobały się niektórym poddanym. Wspomagani przez Zakon, podnieśli bunt, który jednak został szybko stłumiony. Kilku buntowników zdołało przetrwać, było ich jednak zbyt mało by stanowili zagrożenie. Kilka lat po stłumieniu rebelii cesarz wyruszył ze swoją zaawansowaną technologicznie flotą na Zakaz i podbił go, a potem zaczął atakować pobliskie siedliska Matoran, chwytając ich i przekazując Savantowi do pracy w jego tajemniczej "Fabryce". Tymczasem Savant miał na zlecenie Udinena stworzyć ostateczną superbroń umożliwiającą Aceranianom podbój Wszechświata i zdominowanie innych ras. Mroczny Łowca zaczął budować kilka potężnych laserowych dział napędzanych flerionem znajdującym się pod powierzchnią wyspy. Po jakimś czasie informacja o budowie superbroni za sprawą niedobitków dawnej rebelii dotarła do Bhalara, który postanowił zebrać flotę i pokonać Udinena, zanim ten zdążyłby użyć dział. Jednak cesarz był na to przygotowany. Acerania była doskonale broniona przez urządzenia stworzone przez Savanta i statki Bhalara zostały zmuszone do długiego i bezskutecznego oblegania wyspy. W czasie oblężenia Savant poinformował Udinena, że prace nad superbronią zaczęły zmierzać ku końcowi. Cesarz, nie zważając na to że broń nie była jeszcze skończona i na armię otaczającą wyspę, postanowił zorganizować przyjęcie dla wysoko postawionych Aceranian. Byli na nim wszyscy, którzy wspierali Udinena w jego dążeniu do władzy i po jej objęciu. Kiedy wśród nich niespodziewanie pojawił się Torinen, wywołało to niemałe zamieszanie. Dawny przyjaciel Udinena poprosił go o rozmowę, a gdy ten się zgodził, Torinen próbował odwieść go od jego planów. Udinen domyślił się, że jego przyjaciel został "zmanipulowany" przez Bhalara i zaczął przekonywać go, by się do niego przyłączył. Ten się jednak nie zgodził i opuścił przyjęcie. Kilka dni później Fabryka Savanta została zniszczona przez rebeliantów. Udinen domyślił się, że byli oni wspierani przez agentów Zakonu, w tym przez Torinena. Korzystając z flerionowych ekranów rozsianych po całej wyspie wygłosił przemówienie w którym przeprosił mieszkańców za to, że nie zadbał dostatecznie o bezpieczeństwo Fabryki i poprosił rebeliantów, by nie dali się manipulować obcym siłom oraz by nie atakowali własnej ojczyzny. Przemówienie zakończył zapowiedzią wielkiego marszu upamiętniającego ofiary zabite przez buntowników. Marsz ten miał zakończyć się pokazem broni ukończonej przez Savanta. Dzień później do Udinena zgłosił się jeden z rebeliantów, jego dawny towarzysz broni, Aivien. Wyjaśnił on cesarzowi, że dołączył do buntu tylko po to, by sprowadzić jego przywódczynię, miłość swego serca, z powrotem na drogę honoru. Kiedy zorientował się, że to nie możliwe, postanowił ją zdradzić. Prosząc Udinena o przebaczenie wyjawił cesarzowi, że rebelianci planowali wysadzić superbroń podkładając bomby, w tym samym czasie dokonując zamachu na samego Udinena i ataku na Mechaniczny Zamek, siedzibę Savanta znajdującą się na morzu otaczającym Aceranię. Cesarz przekazał te informacje Mrocznemu Łowcy i razem zaplanowali zasadzkę mającą na celu zniszczenie Aceraniańskiego ruchu oporu. Kiedy marsz się rozpoczął, snajper mający zabić Udinena został zabity przed oddaniem strzału, a bomby podłożone przez buntowników nie wybuchły, bo Aivien zniszczył jedyny detonator, po czym uwięził swoich dawnych towarzyszy. Potem słudzy Savanta zabili zarówno rebeliantów, jak i Aiviena. Plan buntowników nie udał się i broń mogła zostać użyta. Lasery wystrzelone z dział obróciły wiele wysp we Wszechświecie w dymiące sterty popiołu, a flota otaczająca Aceranię rozpierzchła się uciekając w panice. Kiedy jednak broń wystrzeliła, wyspa zaczęła się robić niestabilna. Czerpanie energii z flerionu znajdującego się pod Aceranią zaczęło powodować jej destrukcję i ostatecznie Udinen umarł wraz ze swoją ukochaną wyspą. Cechy i umiejętności Udinen był uczciwy i honorowy. Zawsze dbał o dobro swoich poddanych i przedkładał je nad wszystko inne, nawet dobro innych ras. Uważał, że ze względu na niezwykłe zdolności jego rasa powinna stać na straży pokoju we Wszechświecie. Postrzegał opór ze strony innych ras jako arogancję i negowanie niewygodnej dla ich dumy prawdy. Czuł żal przez to, że musiał podbijać nieskore do współpracy krainy z użyciem siły. Udinen miał żółte oczy. Nosił czerwoną pelerynę z wysokim kołnierzem. Pokrywały ją w całości zdobienia ze złotej nici mające wzór przypominający płomienie. Jego zbroja miała czerwony kolor ze złotymi akcentami. Tak jak wszyscy przedstawiciele jego rasy charakteryzował się niezwykłą szybkością i zwinnością. Jego Żywiołem był Ogień, którego kontrolowanie Udinen opanował do perfekcji. Uzbrojenie Udinen zawsze trzymał przy sobie cztery pozłacane szable. Cytaty Pojawienia * Przeddzień Upadku Autor Kategoria:Aceranianie Kategoria:Ogień